According to you
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Based on Orianthi's 'According to you'  I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!  SasuSakuNaru. 'I'm taking the Lamborghini because I paid for it, and its in my name.'
1. Chapter 1

_**According to you.**_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any other character from the manga that may or may not pop up in this one shot. Kishimoto owns the manga. Nor do I own the song 'According to you' it is in the possession of the singer Orianthi.

I own this plot, although the credit for inspiring this idea should also go to Orianthi, and Kishimoto. Thank you.

Beware of Sasuke Bashing. And I can't _Believe _I am doing this. But this will be ending as a NaruSaku. ACK!

There really is nothing more dangerous then Gintsuki with two wine coolers, countless other beverages, and two shots of Tequila. I REPEAT! **BAD** IDEA!

Cuz then I come up with stories like this. NO I am not writing this while intoxicated. I am saying I came up with this idea, while only slightly _WASTED! _And somewhat wrote it down. Miraculously.

Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Tootles.

_**According to you.**_

Sasuke&Sakura's House.

Sasu P.O.V.

I got home late, shouldn't have stopped at the coffee shop, I knew it was only going to delay my getting home. But as I looked around, I realized that it really didn't matter, because I still got home before Sakura, girl couldn't get anywhere on time to save her life. However, Sakura has been my girlfriend for the past eighteen months. I quickly threw my clothes in the wash to hide the evidence, and got in the shower to make sure not a trace was left form my little 'delay' at the coffee shop. When I got out, I noticed Sakura still wasn't back. Which was odd, because normally she would call when she got held up at the hospital, sometimes she really is useless. Shrugging it off, I popped in a movie while I waited for my pink haired girlfriend to get home. I guess at some point during the movie I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was the very loud end credits song blaring out of my surround sound system. Looking at the clock, I realized it was well past any amount of overtime Sakura would normally deal with. I wrote it off as an emergency, or else she would have called by now, and I walked into the kitchen to get myself something to eat. She could have at _least_ prepared something before she left, couldn't she? It was then I first noticed something wrong. The picture of Sakura and I that was normally on the refrigerator, wasn't there. Something was definitely not right. Going back down to the basement, I noticed none of her laundry down there, feeling a bit uneasy, I raced to the living room again. All of her books, movies, and photos were gone. Just gone! I ran into the bedroom, and started going through the closet. Nothing. No trace of Sakura, not one. Her clothes weren't in the dresser. Her shoes gone, even the bedspread was changed back to its original black it always was before she moved in with me. It was then I saw it.

Lying on the pillow, was the picture from our anniversary that should have been hanging on the fridge. It was taped to an envelope. Cautiously removing the picture, so as not to tare it, I saw in Sakura's cool script, '_Sasuke_' opening the envelope, I found the Uchiha medallion necklace I had given her for Christmas. And a single note, pulling it out, it read as follows...

_Dear Sasuke..._

_It is approximately 11:30pm, and you've finally noticed that I'm missing. Well get used to it, because I'm __**not**__ coming back. And the reasons why you'll find below..._

_According to you, I'm stupid, useless, and I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life. According to __**You**__!_

_On the other hand, we have your best friend, recently it has come to my attention that he doesn't agree with you. Quite the contrary actually. You see, whereas According to you, I'm boring, moody, and you can't take me anyplace. According to you I suck at telling jokes, cuz I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span, and you're the boy who puts up with that. According to__** You**__!_

_But not According to Naruto. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it either. Its nice to feel like you're wanted, and not just some free loader/burden to someone in their own house._

_I loved you Sasuke, but I need to feel appreciated, like the person I'm with doesn't hate me for breathing. Why can't you see me through his eyes? Its to bad you've forced me to pick between the two of you._

_So you see Sasuke, according to __**Me**__, __**You're**__ stupid, you're useless, and you most definitely can't do anything right!_

_And According to Naruto. I'm __**Beautiful**__, __**Incredible**__, and he can't get me out of his head._

_According to Naruto, I'm __**Funny**__, __**Irresistible**__, and __**Everything he's ever wanted**__._

_With him, I feel like I have a place in this world, not like some unwanted maid living there for convenience._

_So baby tell me what I've got to lose? Because he loves me for everything I'm "__Not__", According to __**You**__._

_I took the lamborghini, because I paid for it, and its in my name. So you will be needing an alternate form of transportation._

_And Naruto says he likes how it handles._

_I leave the picture from our anniversary, in case you ever want to look back on what you missed out on._

_~Sakura Haruno~_

_Ps: You can screw the girl at the coffee shop as much as you want to now._

I set the necklace, and photo down on the dresser. And scanned the note once more, looking for any signs of remorse in her writing. After finding none, I set the note down with the other two items she left behind for me. She was right, I didn't treat her right. And now I'm paying for that. 'Karma works in cruel ways', I thought, as my chest twisted painfully and I flopped down on my bed. A small smile touched my lips as I realized she left me one more thing. The pillows still smelt like her shampoo. And I was going to make that last as long as I possibly could.

_**THE END!**_

A/N: SASUKE FANS DON'T HATE! SASUKE HATERS FEEL FREE!

Lol, actually, I don't think that's sending the right message. Oh well, interpret as you feel necessary.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Uh, Please?

Yuragimizuumi no Gintsuki.


	2. Epilogue

_**According to You ~ Epilogue**_

A/N: Hi everyone, I know I've been seriously absent, and I'm sorry. But hopefully this will appease you temporarily. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

~Six months later~

"Jeez Itachi, you scared this crap outta me!" Naruto said as he locked the front door of his and Sakura's new house behind him.

"Good to see you also Naruto. You certainly made me work to find you." Itachi replied cooly, lifting his red sunglasses temporarily to look his acquaintance over.

"Walk with me, if Sakura sees you she might freak out." Naruto replied, walking toward a smooth black lamborghini. "Are you here as a favor to Sasuke?" he asked Itachi.

"Favor? I'm charging him by the hour. And he's had me looking for you two for about a month now. He wishes to speak with you Naruto." Itachi explained.

"Y'know Itachi, I always thought it was weird that you quit the police force to become a Private investigator.. but now I see there is better money in it."

"Precisely. Now may I have your cell phone number? Or are you going to make me brake into your home tonight, and text it to myself?" Itachi asked with a cruel smirk.

Naruto looked at him surprised,

"Sasuke legit just wants to talk with me? He's not going to bother Sakura?"

"I Can't guarantee that once I hand over your address."

"Look, I'll give you my cell number for him, and pay you five grand if you swear that you _Wont_ give him our address."

"You have a deal. I'll draw up the receipt, you get the check book." Itachi agreed.

~Three days later~

Naruto was just getting home from work. Sakura was still at the hospital. He had proposed to her the night before, and she had accepted. So everything was looking up for him. Except for the impeding phone call he knew he would be getting from the former best friend that he had betrayed. He was surprised Sasuke hadn't hired a hit-man instead of his brother. Come to think of it... Naruto was fairly sure one of Sasuke's cousins was a hitter. The thought gave him chills, so he went to the kitchen cabinet for some whiskey.

It was then, mid sip of whiskey, that his cell phone rang, the call from an unregistered number. Ignoring his better judgment, Naruto answered the call.

"Uzumaki."

"It's me Naruto... its Sasuke." came the neutral voice through the line.

"Its Been awhile Naruto. Six months I think... I remember the last thing you said to me as we left work to go our separate ways was, 'Later asshole, I'm going on vacation.' "

"Look Sasuke I know you must th.."

"Don't you think what you should have said was 'take your time with the cafe slut. I'm off to steal your girlfriend and never speak to you again.'" Sasuke yelled.

"Listen man, I never meant to betray you. You were my best friend, but I loved her more than our friendship. And I love her more than you did."

Naruto explained, holding his face in one hand. His glass sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know Naruto, I didn't call to yell at you. I just wish I could have a second chance with her. Is there any chance she still loves me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Naruto panicked, he was so distracted tripping over his words, that he didn't hear Sakura come in behind him.

"Listen man, I know this is going to sound low, especially given what I already did to you. Although even you can't deny you had it coming from how you treated her. But try to handle it calmly okay man?" Naruto asked, still tripping over his words.

"Okay.. just tell me Naruto."

"We're getting married. I asked her last night man. She said yes." Naruto replied, in the sort of tone you would tell a six year old that there dog had died.

"I see... is she happy?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto could tell his voice was starting to crack.

"Yes, she is. And she's doing great. Made surgeon already. We're both happy."

"Well then Congratulations to you both. And Naruto..?"

"Yeah?"

"She deserves everything you can give her, that I couldn't. Take care of her." Sasuke said, voiced choked and pained.

" I will. You better believe it. I will." Naruto replied. And they hung up.

Naruto picked up his whiskey glass and downed it, before noticing the shadow of his fiance on the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't here you come in honey. How long have you been standing there?" he said, standing and coming around the couch to kiss her forehead.

"Not that long. Naruto... was that..?"

"It was Sasuke."

"What did he want?" Sakura asked sullenly.. not wanting to upset Naruto by getting angry.

"He wishes us congratulations on our engagement. And told me to make sure I take better care of you than he ever did." Naruto smiled down at her. 

Sakura smiled back, happy tears in her eyes that they wouldn't have to constantly be worried about the wrath of Sasuke.

"I'm positive you will Naruto. I Love you!" She said jumping into his arms, and kissing him softly.

_~The End~_


End file.
